1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power conversion; in particular, to a DC-DC converting controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in order to avoid load damage caused by a large instantaneous current when the load is switched from light load to heavy load (i.e., pumping), the conventional DC-DC converting controller usually provides a load line droop function of DC (direct current) type at this time. For example, a droop current of fixed value is provided to a reference voltage supply loop in the feedback circuit, and a reference voltage of the feedback signal is changed through an external resistor to realize the load line droop function.
However, under certain specific usage scenarios, such as overclocking of a central processing unit (CPU), the stability of the output voltage will be particularly valued. At this time, if a voltage drop occurs during heavy load, it will cause unstable output voltage and affect the normal operation of the load. In addition, in some specific applications, such as the graphics processing unit (GPU), there are often cases of light load and heavy load fast switching, which causes the output voltage to be prone to over-shoot or under-shoot during fast switching and the peak-to-peak voltage difference between the over-shoot peak and the under-shoot peak is too large. It will also cause unstable output voltage and seriously affect the normal operation of the load.